


Pillow Surrender

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Murder Husbands in love, POV Will Graham, Pillow Fights, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: He still doesn’t remember what started it.A smile, maybe?A touch?Or, Will starts a pillow fight.Inspired by sato_LW's beautiful art on twitter.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 149





	Pillow Surrender

He still doesn’t remember what started it.

A smile, maybe?

A touch?

But one minute they were drinking wine in bed and the next Will had a pillow in his hand. He hit Hannibal in the head just once and feathers flew into the air, making him laugh uncontrollably and fall back as Hannibal attempted to take it from him.

“These are crappy pillows,” he laughed, barely able to breathe.

He moved to hit him again and Hannibal stole the pillow to hit Will in the face. The laughter that came out of Will made his chest hurt, and he grabbed for the pillow only for Hannibal to toss it over the side of the bed. 

“Those pillows cost three hundred dollars,” Hannibal growled, “They are made from silk woven by….” 

Will flipped them over, knocking the wind out of him, and stared down at Hannibal in victory. 

“They’re shit,” he panted, fighting to catch his breath, “And you….are just mad you paid that much for something that broke so easily.” 

“You’re stronger than you think you are.” 

Will grinned. “Complimenting me already, Doctor Lecter? Do you think I’m so easily swayed?” 

Hannibal reached up to grab his neck but Will took his hand, biting the edge of Hannibal’s fingers. 

“Yes, I do.”    
  


He sucked on Hannibal’s thumb, teasing his teeth, and saw Hannibal’s gaze grow heated. 

“Will…” 

He let his finger go with a pop, and kissed the front of his knuckles. “All these feathers,” he whispered, “Whatever will we do with them?” 

“Mylimasis, please.” 

Will smiled down at him. “Do you surrender?” 

“Always.” 

“Good." 


End file.
